


The Mansion (Part 1)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Future Slash, Hiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is always interrupting Arthur's personal time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mansion (Part 1)

“That’s it, it’s over.”  
  
Merlin was sure he was going to kiss his life goodbye. He'd walked in on Arthur and _girlfriend of the day_ once again and this one was a screamer. She had woken up the entire household.  
  
Uther, of course, wasn't happy at all because Arthur was supposed to stop all of this "nonsense" and get ready to settle down. He was going to introduce Arthur to Bayard's daughter Sophia but Arthur still managed to bring girls home in the middle of the night and successfully sneaked them out without the family knowing. It was nice to live in a big Mansion.  
  
Another great thing about the Mansion was that it also had a lot of hiding places and tonight, Merlin was taking his refuge.  
  
That night Merlin couldn’t help but smile, the more Arthur looked around for Merlin in the house, the lesser the chance of him shagging someone else. Merlin’s crush on Arthur really had started to take a life of its own and he was okay with that.  
  
His next project was to ensure that the union between Arthur and Sophia would never take place. He had plenty of tricks hiding up his sleeve.


End file.
